


0.32% (approx.)

by Cerdic519



Series: Exponential [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eggs, Lying (or being economical with the actualité), M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out that his angel mate may not have been wholly truthful in a certain matter, and makes the mistake of confronting him over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0.32% (approx.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/gifts).



> for randomskittles, who should know better than to give me ideas!

Dean sat in bed and folded his arms, feeling righteously indignant. He had just been on his laptop not looking at porn (incredibly he really had not been looking at porn, especially after Cas had done him some pics with the angel wearing all Dean's extensive panty set, which had at least made damn sure Sam would never use the machine without asking!) But not the point, because some chance research meant that Dean knew his angel had been less than honest with him. And at least he could actually fold his arms now after birthing his second clutch, which had been an experience none of them would ever forget. Seven eggs, and the memory made the hunter wince.

Yeah, his research had shown him that Cas could have kept his grace levels perfectly okay during his pregnancies by bottling his grace and letting Dean have it a bit at a time, rather than what the angel had said was the only option, namely fucking Dean back up to the right levels. Alright, he had sort of enjoyed that method – thank Chuck for those famous bowed legs! - but the point was Cas had lied and Dean felt sore about it. 

In both senses.

At least things were back to whatever passed to normal thanks to his first clutch having grown to adulthood in an amazing twelve months. It meant that Mariel, Samael, Cassiel and Diniel got co-opted to look after their younger brothers and sisters while their father and... other father took a well-earned rest. And after one or two unfortunate incidents, all four kids had learned to knock before entering their parents' bedroom unless they actually wanted to be scarred for life.

Cas walked into the room and Dean glared at him. The angel looked surprised.

“I did not crash the Impala this time, Dean”, he said defensively.

“You lied to me, Cas”, Dean said crossly. “You said that fucking me silly was the only way to keep my grace levels up. You didn't tell me you could bottle your grace; you said, and I quote, 'direct input is the only truly effective option'.”

“Yes”, the angel said, clearly nonplussed. “And you clearly enjoyed that method.”

“Yeah, well, I did actually and.....” he remembered why he had wanted this conversation, and cursed himself for getting distracted by the trench-coated scruff. “Well, this website thingy says it's not.”

He passed the laptop to Cas who checked the open page, then nodded.

“Ah”, Cas said with a smile. “If you read the small print Dean, you will find that the bottle method is approximately 99.680326415% effective. My method was 100%, so I was being truthful. It was the only truly effective method.”

Dean glared at him.

“Semantics!” he said, quietly proud that he had found a use for that word Sammy had used on him last week, and had had to look up later. 

He knew he was in trouble when Cas' lower lip quivered. He stared in terror.

“No Cas!” he begged. “Not the hurt puppy look! Please! Don't do that to me! You know I can't....”

The blue, tear-filled gaze turned full on him. There was only ever going to be one outcome, and Dean's hands seemed to start removing his clothes without so much as consulting his brain.....

+~+~+

Some (but not enough) distance away, Cassiel and Diniel had just finished settling their younger siblings – four months, but the size and maturity of a teenager – when they heard it. A loud scream that seemed to go on for longer that any human should be able to hold, and which then tailed off into a long, pleasured moan.

“Ever think of adoption?” Cassiel muttered as they ran for it.

“You've no idea how often!” his brother said, narrowly beating him to the stairs.


End file.
